


Felid

by AngstAddicted



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstAddicted/pseuds/AngstAddicted
Summary: Lapis and Lazuli were common cats before they were sold to a wizard and had their inert power amplified.





	Felid

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I started another AU. Yes, I made it because I like putting cat ears on the twins.

In this world live the Felidae, wielders of magic. Where once this world was full of common humans, those with magic had feline features- eyes, ears, and tails of cats- and could even transform into the beast of those features. The Felidae weakest in magic were believed to be more human than feline, common house cats. They were treated as a separate caste, made into servants, or trafficked to powerful wizards as test subjects. 

It was such a fate that would fall onto two young Felidae, Lapis and Lazuli, that were separated from their parents and sold to such a wizard. They arrived to the tower in a cage. The chains couldn’t fit around their wrists or necks, so they were bound by rope. They managed to scratch through most of it on their trip, but it was too late. Their new master now approached the cage. A lynx with long ears paired with long red hair, and eyeglasses with silver chains. She wore a dark red-and-blue robe that ended at the knees and a white cloak that hung over her shoulders. The cloak was held by a silver pendant. She took off her pointed hat, marched straight over to the slaver and slapped him, claws out.

“Who told you to bind these kittens?” She growled, her icy-blue pupils thin and frightening. 

The man hissed and fell over in pain. 

“It’s to keep them from escaping, my lady.”

“You fool- these are no prisoners!”

The lynx snatched his key and opened the cage. Her pupils widened into spheres and she smiled calmly at them, placing her hat back on and flicking the pointy end over her shoulder. With one claw, she sliced through the rope with ease.

“You poor kittens must have been so scared. Let’s go inside- there’s a fire were you can warm by.” 

Lapis and Lazuli looked at each other, bewildered. She was clearly a wizard of high position, and yet she was treating them as equals. 

_ “What should we do? She seems nice...,”  _ thought Lapis. 

_ “We can’t trust her, she’s a noblewoman! Look at the shiny stuff she’s wearing!”  _ thought Lazuli.

The only magic they ever used was telepathy, a magic that was easy for twins of any background.

Lapis hesitantly asked, “Why did you buy us?” 

The lynx reached out a hand towards him, causing Lapis to flinch and Lazuli to growl, but she rested it on top of his head. 

“It was my husband who sent out the order for two kittens. Fortunate for you, he passed away three days ago. You don’t have to worry about anyone experimenting on you. From now on, I am your godmother.”

Lazuli gasped, her ears perking up.

“Like a fairy?”

The lynx chuckled and pressed a finger to her lips. 

“That’s right, dear. You don’t have to wear those rags anymore. You can wear a lovely dress, right after you have a nice hot bath, of course.”

She helped them out of the cage, took their hands, and led them inside. Her cobblestone tower was warm, lit by the fireplace and by floating candles. The smell of stew emitted from the cauldron, stirred by a moving statue. He looked like a young man, but his stoic features made the twins nervous. They hid behind the lynx.

“Oh, don’t mind my golem,” she said. “He’s a sweetheart when you really get to know him.”

After three servings, the twins were placed into a bath filled with sparkling water and bubbles.

With a flick of her fingers, the lynx had brushes scrub them clean. She washed Lazuli’s blonde hair until it shone like gold, then Lapis’ black hair until it shimmered colors like twilight. 

“Ah, your ears have white tips!” the lynx said to Lapis. “I couldn’t see them under all that mud. You’re both so beautiful.”

You think we’re beautiful?” asked Lazuli.

“Of course. No one can deny your innocent beauty. That’s why the others treat you so poorly. They’re just jealous.”

“But the master that sold us said that all house cats are good for nothing but housework,” said Lapis.

The lynx placed her hands on her hips.

“Know this children: you are nobles now, and as such, will never have to do housework.” 

_ “Really?” _ asked Lazuli.

“I don’t know how to be a noble,” murmured Lapis. 

“I’ll teach you,” the lynx replied. “You don’t have to avert your gaze to anyone ever again. You’ll stand tall and proud, and wield magic just as good as any other Felidae.”   
“You’re going to teach us magic?” asked Lapis. “But house cats can’t-”

“You’re not house cats anymore, child. You are capable of more than you know. Why do you think wizards seek out your kind over all others? It’s because you hold dormant powers that react to magic in ways they can’t comprehend. But I can. With me, the two of you will become the most powerful mages in history… or not. Your choices are your own from now on.”

Lapis and Lazuli looked at each other. 

_ “It sounds like she kind of does want to test us like every other wizard,”  _ thought Lazuli.

_ “But she’s giving us a choice. I want to get strong like she says, and teach master a lesson for hurting mother and father,”  _ thought Lapis.

Lazuli looked up at the lynx. 

“Will we ever see our parents again?”

“I have arranged for the purchase of your parents, but they will be sent to a cottage where they can live freely- just like you.”

“Can we go back to them?”

“Of course… but if you want to become powerful mages, you can only visit them every so often, and they can visit you under the guise of my servants.”

“Servants?” said Lapis.

“Only pretend, of course. You don’t want the other villagers to be suspicious of their new lifestyle, now do you?” 

Lazuli pouted.

“What’s your name?”

The lynx smiled, and her pupils turned into slits.

“My dear, you can simply call me Red from now on.”

“Red?”

“Yes, just like my hair! Isn’t that easy to remember?”

“Is that your real name?” asked Lapis. 

“Now, sweet kitten, my real name would hold no meaning to you. It’s a secret and must be forgotten, just like  _ your  _ past must be kept secret from others. That is why, if you want to be nobles, you must pretend that your parents are servants that you just happen to be very close to.”

Lazuli and Lapis thought it over together while Red got them dried with magical wind and then dressed in white blouses. 

“I want to be a noble,” said Lazuli. “I want pretty dresses and shiny things, just like you.”

“And I want to learn magic, like you,” said Lapis.

Red grinned and clasped her hands together. 

“My dear kittens, I am so happy to hear that.”

From then on, Lapis and Lazuli were raised as nobles, and Madame Red trained them in magic. By the age of sixteen, their blue eyes had become icy, like Red’s. Lazuli grew out her hair and kept it tied back in braids. Lapis kept his hair shoulder-length but layered so that it was shorter in front to frame his face. Their parents missed them often, but were glad to see them raised as nobles. They became close to Red’s golem, who turned out to love birds- even though they would leave a mess on him.

After those ten years, the time came that they would take the test to enter the Felid Academy of Magic. 

They passed with perfect scores.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I made this to procrastinate on writing my other fics. Forgive me, please.


End file.
